


Just A Dream

by pol_aris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Kissing, Lime, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball, how to tag, this is my first time hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_aris/pseuds/pol_aris
Summary: “I’m sorry Hinata, I’m sorry Shoyou.” Kageyama mumbled, loud enough for me to hear, those words were enough to make me choke on my sobs and cry harder.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 24





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> you get to decide whether they're together or not, it doesn't really matter :) also this is my first time here, please bare with me :'>

_Oi! Kageyama!” I called out to Kageyama, waving my right hand as I held the ball with my left, “What is it, dumbass?” Kageyama said with his usual annoyed tone and expression, “Toss to me, please?” I pleaded, clasping both of my hands together. There was a small moment of silence before Kageyama responded with, “I’m sorry.”_

_…Uh, what? “Huh? What do you mean ‘I’m sorry’? Just toss to me like you always do!” “Hinata.” Him saying my name made me shut up immediately, his tone was so serious… this one was different though. “Listen here, we’re done, I will no longer be your setter, and you, out of all people, know it very well. We’re graduating, let’s just end things here before it gets out of hand.” With all that said, Kageyama started walking towards the door, leaving me standing there, loss for words._

_I felt a lot of emotions surge up inside me, sadness, anger, the urge to shout, but I couldn’t, I remained silent. But, the emotions boiled inside me, up to an extent where it can’t be kept covered, and then, I shouted, “But Kageyama, why?! We can still keep in touch and hang out even after graduating, so why? Why do we have to end it all here? All our memories, our happiness, sadness, are you just really going to throw them away? Kageyama, what are you thinking?!”_

_I panted, my hands on my knees as sweat dripped off my forehead, my face heating up, tears welling up inside my eyes. “We made a promise… that we’ll be together whether it be 20 years or more, so why? Kageyama Tobio… why?!”_

_And there it is, I started sobbing, tears streaming down my eyes as I kept my head low, silence engulfing us once again as my cries are the only things that can be heard around the court. “I’m sorry Hinata, I’m sorry Shoyou.” Kageyama mumbled, loud enough for me to hear, those words were enough to make me choke on my sobs and cry harder._

_Without any more words, the older boy walked on. I stretched my hand out to stop him, but he was too far away… it was then when I realized, the gap between us was even larger than what I had thought. “Hinata,” a pause, “Hinata,” pause again, “Shoyou!” And snap._

\---

Huh? My breathing was short, my chest falling up and down each second, sweat dripping off me as I panted ever so hardly. What just happened? Was it all a dream? Please tell me it’s a dream, please tell me it’s a dream, please tell me it’s a dream. I chanted continuously in my head but my thoughts were suddenly interrupted,

“Hinata…” I flinched when I heard my name get called, I looked beside me to see a worried Kageyama. He had ruffled hair and obvious eye bags, I must’ve woken him up, what time is it anyways?

“Ka-Kageyama?” “Hinata you dumbass!” He scolded before pulling me into a hug. “Thank goodness you’re okay! I woke up to see you crying and whimpering in your sleep and I panicked and didn’t know what to do, I-“ Kageyama rambled on but I quickly hushed him by putting a finger over his lips, I smiled at him in reassurance, “Kageyama, everything’s okay, I’m okay, calm down, yeah? I just had a nightmare, that’s all.” Kageyama slowly calmed down and his tense shoulders lumped as he let out a relieved sigh.

“That’s… that’s good to hear… say, do you want to c-cuddle and talk about it? Your nightmare I mean. W-well, that is, if you want to…”

Kageyama stumbled on his words, his head down, his last sentence being nearly whispered. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. I’ve never seen this side of Kageyama before. He slowly lifted his head up, and my breath hitched. His cheeks were tinted pink (I was unsure if it were because he was embarrassed or flustered), the moon shone bright as it highlighted his dark blue eyes, his hair was ruffled, so… soft.

I studied every detail of him before my lips curled into a smile, “Of course!” His eyes immediately lit up at my words. He slowly brought his hand up to my cheek and caressed it, to which I couldn’t help but nuzzle to. Kageyama slowly leaned in, I felt the latter’s hot breath ghosting upon my lips, sending shivers down my spine, it in a good way.

Kageyama wasted no time and closed the gap between us. This is weird… but at the same time nice, I feel all warm and fuzzy. It also didn’t take long for me to melt into the kiss and kiss back. Kageyama licked my lower lip, and I, not knowing how to respond to that just opened my mouth slightly. Kageyama slipped his tongue into my mouth and I whimpered, again, it’s weird but nice, I had no idea what was happening but sure. His tongue explored my mouth, my hands gripping on his shirt and his hands were entangled on my hair, making gentle pulls here and there.

“Ngh.. Kage.. yama…” I panted out in between our kiss before we broke apart to catch our breaths, a string of saliva connecting our lips. Kageyama licked it off then laid his forehead onto mine, “I’ll always be here by your side.” I smiled, tears dropping down as Kageyama gave me small pats behind. “Thank you…”

That whole night, they spent cuddling, Kageyama whispering sweet nothings to the other until they fell asleep. Although, the two couldn’t help but wonder, will that dream, remain as a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated~


End file.
